One Word, Three Hearts
by Fire Kitten
Summary: SoraRikuKairi  Fate had brought them together and Destiny could not tear them apart.  Oneshot Songfic Drabble Collection
1. Horizon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** No

**Type:** Drabble

Welcome to my SoraRikuKairi collection of love stories! I absolutely adore this threesome pairing, and flames are not appreciated. For everyone else, please enjoy!

* * *

_Horizon_

The land.

The land was strong, made of rocks and sand and soil of which everything grew, from the trees to the shrubs. The land was always there to keep your balance; it kept you steadfast in reality.

The sky.

The sky was a free place, made up of vibrant colors that sometimes even paint the rainbow. The sky held the air and helped to replenish the land and give back what it needs for life.

But they both had their faults.

The land could become a shaking turmoil of anger and disagreement. It could break under your feet; destroy everything you once knew into nothing but a shadow. It could give way under your feet when you needed it most.

The sky could cumulate up gray clouds, pour rain down from the heavens – its sorrows and fears. It could strike out lightning when it was furious and burn up all that had been made.

The horizon.

The horizon was what kept the balance between these two. If not for its constant watch over the others, the land and the sky could blend in a tremulous circle of anger and hidden pain, whirling upon each other so consistently that they destroy each other.

And if the horizon is not treated with respect by land and sky, if they do not heed it and break its rules, they would cause discord among not only themselves but the very balance of life itself.

And as Sora wrapped an arm around the slumbering red-head's waist that night and Riku curled up against her back, kissing her temple, they were both grateful that Kairi would always be there to love the land and the sky equally.

* * *

A/N: There has been a lot of debate on what Kairi's name means. I thing I like horizon the best. For all the Yaoi Fangirls she seperates Riku and Sora, but I think she actually keeps them together. I think that's what the creator was getting at when he named her Kairi.

I know I'm going to get a lot of disagreement for writing this, but i really feel badly otherwise. I love Sora/Riku but I feel bad when Kairi gets left out. I can see Sora/Kairi happening easily but what about poor Riku?! And I think my heart tears in two when it's Sora left out you Riku/Kairi shippers! So here's my solution!

Anyways thanks for reading.

Please review!


	2. Belief

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Yes lots

Type: Drabble

Um, well here's chapter two. Yay?

* * *

_Belief_

The sun was a shimmering orange glow on the horizon, making the ocean and the sky swirl with color, painting the most wondrous of colors. Blue eyes, the deepest blue one could only dream about, watched reddish waves lap on the beach and fluffy purple clouds lazily drift across a fiery sky.

In his hands he held a yellow star-shaped fruit – famous by legend. The Paopu.

'_They say…'_

He watched the sun continue to drop. The waves were losing their color but not their majesty. They only looked more endearing the darker they got and he found that a familiar, childish glee was filling him. Reminders of midnight swims in a hurry to win a race or a contest to catch a fish by moonlight or just plain streaking because of a dare filled his head. The sky was turning velvet. The stars were beginning to shine out and call to him, reminding him of his many adventures into the deep Atlantic, onto desert sands of Agrabah or even as a feral beast on the pride lands. They twinkled happily; shining in gratitude for all that he has done in his life to make sure they continued to sparkle.

He was never alone. As he grew into life he always had his parents, his mother who forever gave him bedtime stories, who always quieted his fears and his father who always showed his pride and taught him how to swim and fish. Then he met Riku, his very first friend. The confident boy, who wasn't afraid of the shadows and was curious of every little thing. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka the next three he met – the romantic, the excitable and the laidback, respectively. Kairi, the woman he knew he was destined to fall in love with. She was loving and strong-willed and sociable.

And then the sky broke to pieces. Riku got lost in darkness; Kairi's heart was intertwined with his and he was given the keyblade. And still he was never alone. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith and oh so many others from oh so many worlds. Donald and Goofy, his companions along every step, helping him take down Ansem and the heartless, then the organization, then nobodies and the heartless again then Xemnas.

'…_if two people share…'_

Of course he could go into more detail, play out ever little scene again and again. He could tell you his first adventure: of how he had locked the worlds from darkness, had swum as a half dolphin in the ocean, had met a crazy cat in wonderland, had fought many battles in the coliseum and won, had to take down his best friend, had stabbed himself with a keyblade, safely watched Kairi return to Destiny Islands while Riku was locked away in Kingdom Hearts, striving to find him. He could tell you of how he fell asleep and he set out on another adventure, met Roxas, met Santa Claus, sung in the deep oceans, became a lion, found Riku (more than once, though the arrogant jerk never told) nearly lost Kairi (again) found that she was a fairly good fighter for someone who hardly ever picked up a wooden sword and a final fight with a very evil man led both him and Riku back to Destiny Islands – back to Kairi.

But he wouldn't dwell. He'd done that so much over the past 7 years; it got a bit tiring even for this hero.

And he wouldn't let them either. He'd caught Riku's eyes more than once looking out at the ocean, eyes darkening with self-loathing for something he couldn't quite seem to forgive himself for. He'd heard that tremor in Kairi's voice when they talked about the past – that silent apology as if she felt she could have done something more and her own personal anger for ever forgetting him.

It was over. All of it. They could make peace with the past finally and move on. But never forget.

'…_a paopu,…'_

The sun was gone. The darkness was deep but not so much that it was threatening. In fact, for him, it was a comfort. He no longer had anything to fear.

They were ready.

Sora lifted the fruit and solemnly, silently, broke it in half. Then he broke it a third time. To his right he gave a piece to soft hands with feminine nails painted a pretty pink today – hands that had only a few times ever held a weapon and usually only a playful butter knife to keep him away from cooling cookies. To his left he placed another piece in more callused hands with strong, long fingers – hands that could move a keyblade in beautiful, graceful arcs that on more than one occasion had saved his life. And in his own hands, the hands of a hero, he held the third piece.

'…_their hearts will forever be…'_

He knew he was breaking the legend. It said two. Not five, not sixty, _two_. But he was never able to be completely honest. Sometimes rules _were_ meant to be broken. Besides, what else could he do? One was his light, one was his darkness and he knew he could never give up either. They were what kept him fighting even when everything began to spiral down and he thought he'd never be able to stand again just a simple thought of silver hair or a sparkling, lip-glossed smile had him on his feet again, fighting with renewed vigor.

"Ready?" He asked with a grin, looking at his two lovers. They both gave him an affirmative nod, and that was all he needed. "Let's eat!"

And they did.

'…_intertwined.'_

* * *

_A/N: I think this one's cute._

Um please review!


	3. Reverse

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: T

Warnings: Beware of blood and a few disturbing images

Spoilers: Yeah sort of.

Type: Drabble

Okay, this one is defintily not so fluffy. What can I say? I like angst.

* * *

_Reverse_

His keyblade swung down, slicing through just one more dark entity that wanted nothing more than to eat his heart out. But there were too many this time. Crawling down the walls, leaping from the ground, swarming through the skies…

He could hear Donald quacking out as many spells as he could, blasting them down with fire and lightning. He could hear the heavy slam of metal upon darkness, a slightly odd scratching noise, telling him Goofy was holding strong.

He needed their energy, just for a little while, or he wasn't going to make it. His heart was fluttering in anticipation as he held out the keyblade, calling out for his Wisdom form – hopefully Donald wouldn't mind but he needed the extra speed and a magical boost was always a plus with heartless in this large of numbers.

At first he felt the light explode, knocking the heartless back forcefully – but the rush of exhilarating power never came.

_Oh no._

Horror overcame him as he realized what was going to happen. Donald and Goofy disappeared from sight and the darkness took him. The keyblade shattered, hiding so deep inside his heart he feared he would never be able to retrieve it. He went blind, deaf and mute. He could smell nothing but fear, he could taste nothing but the dark, and a feral need to kill overcame him. He didn't need his sight, he could feel where everything was, could picture it in his head like blueprints. He knew what was a wall and what was a person or a fellow heartless.

_This is all wrong._

The heartless, were they capable of it, would feel confused and betrayed that one of their own seemed to be attacking them. With speeds born from this unnatural form, his Anti-self leapt into fierce attacks, his hands and feet tearing, destroying. Sometimes he was so quick, there even appeared to be two of him, or maybe eight. The darkness aided him, exploded around him in fierce waves and with just the right movements he was able to conjure up blades that struck down onto his unlucky opponents. They couldn't even touch him.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be!_

And it was over. The heartless were gone, dead. But, unlike any time before, he did not revert back once the danger was gone. He wanted more, he wanted… he wanted hearts.

_No…_

He continued to run through the forgotten ruins of Radiant Gardens, through the alcoves, onto the bridge, atop roofs, to the streets below. And he began to kill.

_Stop it…_

Blood of children, adults, teenagers, of friends and familiar faces, began to join the dirty ground. Their screams only made him wilder, only made him want more of that instinctual fear. Their shiny hearts he greedily ate. And he would continue on, indifferent to his kills, even as he plunged his bloodied hands the chests of his best friends, watching green and light blue eyes dim with death.

_**No!**_

And Sora awoke screaming, his whole body thrashing as if he was having a seizure, tears streaming down his cheeks. Strong arms brought him against an equally strong chest, holding him both for comfort and in an attempt to keep him from kicking their more fragile lover. At first he fought it, trying to twist away from the confining hold, movements frantic, and had the other not been so strong, would have gotten free. As it is Sora eventually had no choice but to calm, led on by exhaustion, left only with silent, fearful tremors and low sobs. Soft hands cupped his cheeks, brushing away his tears and soft reassuring words were spoken into his ear, things he didn't really process but the feminine tone itself comforted him. And together, Riku and Kairi led Sora back into slumber, his nightmare of death all but forgotten under their love for him.

* * *

A/N: Heh, in my defense I say Anti-form? Yeah he's my favorite drive hands down. He's awesomely crazy when he fights and then when theres no enemies around he's just do cute doing his dorky little handstands! So, this got born. You'd expect it to be Riku having the nightmares - but Sora's been in the darkness to, so no one can say it hasn't affected him too. 

I'm probably not going to update tommorrow, I have a party sleepover thing to get to. Heh, I hate to leave my reviewers off with such a disturbing piece. I'll try my best.

The poor 'Go' button told me he was feeling lonely. Someone should cheer him up!


	4. Opaque

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: K+ (I suppose?)

Warnings: Not really. Beware of fluff?

Spoilers: Yeah sort of.

Type: One-shot

Here's one in Kairi's perspective (next chapter will probably be Riku's since he told me he's feeling unappreciated). I told you guys I'd find something fluffy!

By the way today's word opaque means: not clearly understood or expressed.

* * *

_Opaque_

Her love for Sora had been almost instant; something she was sure that happened to many whom first met the boy. His charm was uncanny and that smile was so beautiful; it's hard to believe it couldn't make women swoon. The moment he found her on the beach, cheerfully inquiring here of her origins, she knew she had a crush on him that only grew with time into a blossoming love. He was naïve, unable to pick up on her hints, even when he returned as a budding teenager. It wasn't until she had grabbed him by the shoulders one morning as the sun began to rise and brought him into a kiss, the whooping and cheers of their friends a background melody – that Sora finally understood.

Her love for Riku had been slower, more unnoticeable, maybe because her eyes were always on Sora. But, she believed it started when she awoke after her heart was given back to her, Sora gone – the heartless and Ansem in his place, ready to attack, only being held back by Riku's desperate willpower. And even as she dated Sora, Riku was never deterred. Their first kiss was shared on the dock, the evening sun gleaming in their hair, and even though she felt like she was betraying Sora she didn't stop it.

She knew their feelings for her were mutual. It was always obvious, the moment they hit puberty and really took notice of her, their fighting for her never stopped. Races, duels, and even how they seemed to both try and use buttery words to charm her ('Kairi, if it wasn't for you-' or 'Kairi, you're so smart-') which always left the other fuming.

Their love for each other, however, she wasn't sure when it started. Maybe it had always been there, even before she had met them or maybe it had come to them recently, crashing into them a derailed train. Their first kiss, however, she had been lucky enough to catch. It had been the afternoon, the sun high in the sky, and Sora and Riku had been, on a rare occasion, on the beach, dueling. She wasn't sure who lost their weapon first, but she did see Sora tackle the taller into the sand, laughing, then Sora had leant down and suddenly they were kissing and she was the sole witness, hidden by the leaves that covered the secret place.

At first she had been furious, storming out of her hiding place and screaming, scaring both of the boys apart with Sora stuttering out apologizes, when suddenly Riku said as calmly as possible, "You shouldn't talk Kairi. You kissed me too." Sora's expression went blank and Kairi suddenly turned on the silver-haired keyblader, angry at him too and verbally began to express it, enunciating on how _he_ had kissed _her_.

"Couldn't we all date each other?"

It had been that innocent, Sora-like comment, which made her pause.

"That's insane Sora! Completely stupid!"

"But, you like me and him right? And I like you and Riku. And Riku likes you and since he was kissing me back I guess he likes me too so… why not?" Deep blue eyes blinked at her, urging her to say yes.

"I'm game." Riku spoke up eagerly, considering he had nothing to lose since he hadn't been dating either.

Kairi looked from one to the other and shook her head. "It's not right!"

"Who said?" Sora intoned.

"…It's not normal!" She fought again.

"Kairi, you're a princess, Sora and I fight with _keys_ and in case you haven't noticed, some of our friends consist of being a talking mouse, duck and dog." Riku added in an almost uninterested tone.

"It would never work…" She tried one last time.

Sora gave her a grin filled with battle-won confidence and said, "How do you know if we haven't even tried?"

Needless to say, she packed up all her qualms and hid them away in the deepest recesses of her brain. Sora could always get her to do anything – well almost anything – and if he hadn't Riku's silent pleading eyes would have done it.

When it first began she had been so sure that it would fail. Three people in a relationship? Preposterous! How do you get married to _two_ men? And both of them were brash, neither hiding their affection for her or each other. Sora had no problem holding hands with both of them when they strolled through town and Riku never hesitated to give them both a peck on the cheek to greet them even if they were in the middle of the classroom for all to see. It served to give their classmates quite a headache and their parents quite a stir. They got a lot of disapproval – encouragement was definitely lacking. Classmates taunted them, teachers reprimanded them, their parents tried to tear them apart.

Sora took it all with a cheerful grin, Riku was aloof about it, but Kairi at first wasn't sure how to deal with it. She was a good child, who her parents hardly ever disapproved of, who all the teachers liked and who had a somewhat popular lifestyle. It was unsettling to feel the opposite treatment. What was worse were the glares and the mean words some of the other girls would snap at her in the bathrooms or down the hall. Why wouldn't they be a little ticked off though? First she had Sora, but Riku too? Two of the best looking guys in the whole school all to herself? Greedy much?

Sometimes it got to be so much that she nearly backed out of it and had Sora and Riku been anyone but Sora and Riku, she probably would of. But those two had a way of saying things, of _doing_ things that just made her realize why she was willing to risk it. Sora's smile, for example, should be banned from the world. That simple quirk of the lips, eyes shining in his handsome face, was enough to make her melt. Or Riku's voice! She swore he was given his voice from the Gods for the single purpose of seducing the female population. All he had to do was lean over, purr a single word of 'stay' in her ear, and she would.

And what was funny was she doubted they even realized it. They didn't know how some of their simplest of actions made her love them more. Sora didn't know how cute he was when he pouted after losing some sort of competition or how strong he looked when he dueled, or how sexy he looked in black because it really brought out that mysterious air in him and it really made his eyes glow or how endearing he looked when his eyes were gleaming with lust for them. Riku didn't know he was a beautiful thing to behold when he was fighting, or how heart-wrenching his green gaze could be when his wistful eyes were upon the night sky, his boyhood curiosity never completely gone, or how adorable he was when he woke up in the morning, stretching like a cat or how hot he was just after a long swim in the ocean, chest heaving and skin glistening.

Likewise, she didn't know what drew them to her. She didn't know that she squealed in the cutest of ways when she was excited or that even though she was a girl, had always tried to act less like one by joining in their races and even once let them try and teach her how to fight – a very attractive thing to them – or that when she was content she had one of the most beautiful of smiles spread across her lips or that she was absolutely stunning in pink or red, colors that matched or complimented her red-hued hair, making the two boys swoon.

And, likewise, Riku and Sora agreed that if Sora's smile was his best quality and Riku's voice was his then Kairi's eyes were what always made their hearts skip a beat. Her eyes just had a way of showing her every emotion – from happiness to anger – but they could also always see an underlining love and light just for them in those blue depths.

And because both had had a taste of the darkness, it was what kept them balanced to her – her light and her love.

* * *

A/N: A little 'how they got together' story. I like Opaque as a word since it defines their relationship. Now see wasn't that cute? This one is one of my favorites.

Alright now if anyone else thought this was horribly full of sappiness raise your hand and review!


	5. Liberation

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: K

Warnings: Beware angsty Riku

Spoilers: Somewhat but not clearly written

Type: Drabble

Here we go! Riku's perspective! Though, he's not too thrilled with his piece. He says he feels wimpy. Someone should give him a cookie so he'll stop nagging my brain away.

Oh yes, thank you all my lovely reviewers! I love you much!

The word-fic was inspied by Liberation by Immediate Music and a Kingdom Hearts AMV to go with it. (The ones written before this weren't inspired by anything, the story had come to me first hehe.)

* * *

_Liberation_

Sometimes, the guilt got to him. No one knew what triggered his episodes, the misplaced shame that had him running from their home, only to be found in the familiar confines of the Secret Place.

Sora would make a game of it, going over their conversation. _'Maybe, it was because I said elephant. That sounds kind of like Maleficent doesn't it?'_

Kairi would kick him in the shin, call him stupid and trail out the door, looking for their guilt-ridden lover.

Sora pouting and holding his injured limb, would hop out after her.

He was never alone long before Kairi and Sora would find him. He was curled up against the stone wall, head buried in his knees, hands tangled in his hair in a painful grip, childish drawings framing him, the only light a small hole in the ceiling. Of course, he was as far away from the light as he could possibly be. Kairi was the first to move, slinking next to him, her hands gently prying his fingers out of his hair before he could tear his silver locks out. Sora plopped down on his other side, slinging his arm across his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

The Keyblade Master was the first to speak. "Come on Riku, you really got to stop thinking about it. How many times do we have to say we forgive you until it gets through your dull head?"

The Seventh Princess of Heart gave the brunette a glare, and then she looked at Riku. "What happened, happened Riku. You have to make peace with yourself. Even though you gave in, you were strong enough to pull out of it, and that's what counts."

Riku glanced at her, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Besides you dolt, it'll never happen again. And even if it did we'll always love you." Sora grumbled.

He tilted his head to look at Sora this time and finally spoke. "Why do you two put up with me?" He looked forward, glaring angrily at the pool of light. "I could have killed you both."

"But you didn't." Kairi pointed out, smiling cheerfully.

Sora grinned. "Besides, you couldn't kill a fly with a flamethrower."

Riku snorted in skepticism. Sora suddenly moved away, only to grab the edges of Riku's mouth and tilt the lips upwards in a phony smile. "Come on, be happy!"

The silver-haired teenager yanked away with a yelp of indignation. "Sora I'm going to-"

Kairi giggled, moving forward and brought the slightly fuming keyblader in a tight hug, effortlessly silencing him. "Stop glaring at the light Riku. It's your friend."

Riku frowned, looking at her. "But-"

She quickly cut him off. "Even if you fell again, we'll always be there to help you back up." Her light blue eyes looked up at him, with a fierce determination – a look he'd once seen when he had given her a keyblade to wield herself. A quick look at Sora told him the same story.

And it calmed him. Because, behind their eyes he also saw the love and adoration that backed up their claim like nothing else.

Finally, he smiled.

* * *

A/N: It was cuteish… right? Trust me, Riku isn't an Emo-type in all my perspectives of him. Actually he's more of a… ah, well you'll just have wait and see won't you? 

Whee, I saw Harry Potter 5! The midnight showing too. It was awesome. And I got sixteen hours of sleep – best sleep I've had all week. Isn't my personal life grand?

Anyways review my friends! Don't worry, I've got 67 pages of arsenal left until I have to I write more!


	6. Spy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating:** M**

Warnings: Beware of **sexual references**

Spoilers: Nope!

Type: Drabble

I will stress this again. Lots of _**sex**_ references. LOTS!

* * *

_Spy_

Kairi wondered if it made her a pervert when she actually enjoyed watching her boyfriends have sex. It wasn't that she never joined them, no more times then not she was letting one of them or sometimes both of them, have their way with her but sometimes she just didn't feel in the mood. She was still a woman, and she couldn't keep up with both of her boyfriends' sexual hunger. So three out of the seven days of the week, the boys had only themselves to occupy each other with and in one of those three days, Kairi found herself watching them.

The first time it had happened had been completely on accident, though she supposed the telltale sign of their absence should have tipped her off. She had been going into her room, looking for a book she had been reading and there they were, in the middle of foreplay, both of them almost entirely nude, Riku's thumbs hooked around Sora's boxers, the brunette squirming under him. They had frozen completely, looking at her. At first she felt embarrassed for walking in on them and Sora's cheeks were slightly pink – whether from arousal or awkwardness she couldn't tell – but then she remembered it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. Riku tried to lighten the mood, asking her if she wanted to join but Kairi only shook her head, kindly declining. He had nodded and without a second thought, ripped off Sora's boxers, swallowing the shorter one's protests in a fierce kiss. She almost walked out, wanting to leave them to their privacy but something held her there.

Ever since then she found herself 'accidentally' walking in on them quite a bit. They never seemed to mind. If anything, it probably made them more passionate knowing she _was_ watching. In fact, she bet Riku tried twice as hard to drive Sora wild just for her, always letting his fingers tease Sora's body longer then normal before going for the goal, always thrusting slower until Sora was practically begging under him.

What was a real treat was Sora being on top. Payback. If Riku liked to tease by being slow, Sora did the exact opposite, mercilessly bringing him close to orgasm, only to shy away just before he got there. It would leave Riku a growling, pleading mess himself. And also she just found it undeniably sexy when Sora was pinning the elder down, making him scream.

She found out quite quickly, even before she had begun to watch them that they tended to scream a lot when they had sex together. They told her she did sometimes to, though she never noticed (maybe because she was too busy riding out an erotic high.)

She also quickly found that she had picked up their mannerisms – something easier to discern when she was watching and not participating.

Riku, when topping – which was the most often – chuckled at Sora quite a bit and had quite a dirty mouth and he never failed to give the younger a hickey. His hands were always doing something – tweaking nipples, pumping, stretching. Sora, when bottoming, curled his toes a lot and whimpered cutely. When Riku was actually inside of him Sora usually dug his nails into his back, leaving marks that lasted.

_Sora_, when topping, always had a very aloof smirk on his face and he liked to kiss whatever his lips could reach. He also had a habit of purring Riku's name a lot and always made sure to pay special attention to the elder's ears – Riku's secret sensitive area. Riku, when bottoming, loved Sora's hair and his fingers ran through it constantly. He had a strange habit and intertwining at least one of their hands in a firm grip. He was also louder. Riku was a mostly silent lover, and she had grown accustomed to his panting, accompanied by a slight groan or grunt every now and then but when Sora was on top, the keyblade master did his best to get Riku to scream. More times then not, it would all end when Sora leant down and whispered something in Riku's ear, sending the other over the edge. She was never sure what he said to him, but she supposed that didn't matter.

Another thing both Riku and she had quickly found out about Sora, was he liked to cuddle and he liked the taste of cum. Usually, after they finished, Sora had a tendency to… clean her up to speak. And when he topped, he did the same for Riku. And no matter what position he was in, he always snuggled up to them once they were done, a happy smile on his face.

Even if it was perverted, she had grown to love watching them have sex. It was beautiful; it was arousing it was-

She could hear moans wafting throughout the house. ('Riku!') Oh shoot, she was missing it!

There was a thump as a book hit the carpeted floor, enthusiastic feet racing down the hallway to an already half-open door.

They had been expecting her.

Their Voyeur.

* * *

A/N: Did I really write this? cough, cough I think I'm going to hide under a rock now.

On a completely unrelated note – did you know that Niwa Daisuke from D.N. Angel and Sora have the same Japanese voice actor? It's really rather funny. Compare Daisuke's 'Riku-san' with Sora saying 'Riku' every flipping five seconds – they really are alike!

Okay, here's a good rock.

Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Favored

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating:K+

Warnings: Unless you're afraid of fluffy things…

Spoilers: Uh, no? Well uh actually yeah but if one reads fanfiction one should be prepared for spoilerage.

Type: One-shot (almost 2,000 words!)

Now everyone who hid last chapter, you can come out now. This one is safe. And I forgot to put this up – like twice.

* * *

_Favored_

Kairi liked cats more than dogs. Sora and Riku liked dogs more than cats.

Two against one. Right?

"Awe look at this one Riku!" The excitable brunette said, lifting up the furry creature.

"Me-row!"

"Sora you're suffocating it." The silver-haired one said plainly, watching his friend and lover embrace the kitten much like a worried mom would after her child had been missing for a year or two. He knew how that poor cat felt.

"But look at it! Look!" Sora said, shoving the cat in Riku's face.

The cat was giving him a pitiful look that was just oozing the words 'save me'. Riku took a step back. "I can see it."

"Kairi'll love it!"

Riku tilted his head, skeptical. The little fur ball was white with black strips, similar to a zebra he supposed. And it had gold eyes. That little creature would be wandering around in the house at night, light glinting off the eyes. He could already picture it: he would wake up one night to pee or something and stumble upon these yellow glowing eyes; in the next instant, that cat would be dead, spine crushed by his keyblade.

Of course, Sora didn't see that. All he saw was the fluffy fur and a cute face. Riku sighed and then smirked. "He looks like a cross between a nobody and a heartless. Let's call him Noless."

"You're mean!" Sora said, bringing the cat against his chest protectively. "So is that a yes?"

He took one look at Sora and knew no matter what he said Sora was getting the cat. He recognized that look, that fierce determination that took down walls and heartless and an overbearing princess or two. He sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!"

As they were walking away from the pet store, kitten in hand, Riku couldn't help but ask, "Why are we doing this again? We don't even like cats."

"Because it's Kairi's birthday and she does." Sora responded in an exasperated tone that implied he had answered this more than once.

"It's not my fault you forgot and had to half-ass an idea."

"Hey, this is not half-assed! It's brilliant, she'll love it and you forgot too!"

"I didn't forget I was just… busy." Riku said, letting his eyes wander to the grass.

Sora bent over looking into his eyes, a playful smile on his face. "You forgoooot." He taunted.

Riku glared. "Oh shut up! And give me that cat before you crush it into mincemeat!"

"Never!" Sora danced away. "Mr. Fluffelkins is mine!"

"Mr… What?!"

"Well, that's a girly name right? And since Kairi's going to name him it'll probably be that and I might as well get used to it now."

Riku's jaw dropped open in horror. "No, I refuse to have a cat be named something so... cutesy! It should have a cool name! Like Scythe or Killer!"

Sora chuckled. "You're joking right? Those are lame."

"Fine," Riku snapped, suddenly grabbing the cat from Sora's arms, "Hello Noless."

"Riku!"

Of course, Kairi loved their gift. And Riku became well acquainted with the litter box and the food bowl while Sora's best friends were pieces of string and toy mice and Kairi spoiled the poor thing to death with cat treats galore.

He knew they should have gotten a dog.

He supposed it wasn't that bad. Only when their little bundle of joy decided he needed to sharpen his claws on the new furniture, or wanted to mark his territory on the nice carpet or needed something to hunt and decided a sleeping Riku's hair was appropriate.

A nice Labrador would have been nice. Obedient and easily trained not to pee in the house.

Yes, he could be the sweetest little thing, when he wasn't scared of the sound of thunder and decided hopping onto the book shelf and knocking down picture frames would save him or that he was just _so bored_ he needed to chase birds that were _outside_ by climbing up the blinds and curtains.

Ok, how about a German Shepard? At least they're fierce and protective and probably wouldn't cause any damage!

It was true that he could be the most calm tempered cat unless of course, he decided he wanted to take a nap in the middle of the hallway during the _night_ when all the lights were off and Riku – being, well, Riku – woke up before the sun came out and accidentally stepped on him and he got prissy with _you_ for not seeing _him_.

Just a little Chihuahua then? They could tie it up outside and he'd never accidentally step on it.

Words like, "Oh, he's the best cat ever!" could possibly become a reality it he didn't leave painful scratches down Riku's arm when he tried to stop the evil animal from attacking his shoe laces or didn't shed black and white fur all over his nice clothes, especially prominent on important days like job interviews. What was he applying for? Animals-R-Us? Yeah, right.

He saw a wonderful hairless terrier for sale not to long ago. If they hurried, she might still be available and _she_ wouldn't attack anything that moved in a pendulum motion.

He was so cute to when he didn't try to claw up your leg to get to his dinner faster, or decided he was unhappy at you for not sharing your steak or chicken with him and was set on glaring and growling at you for the rest of the night, only feeling like he got his rightful revenge once he's peed on your side of the bed.

Maybe he could barter with King Mickey for his dog. Pluto was always happy to see you and would settle for any old scraps, even just the bone.

At least when night fell, after a nice round of sex, all was quiet. There was one advantage to not having a dog and that was nightly barking. The three lovers would be asleep and their little devil ball of fur would prowl silently around the house until he, too, collapsed for a four-hour nap.

Of course, all was well until:

"Awe Riku, Sora help! Heartless!"

He was half-awake; already Sora was jumping out of the bed, nearly sending him tumbling out by the rough motion similar to an earthquake. "What where?! Hold on Kairi!"

Riku could already see the blinding light of the keyblade brighten up the room, stronger than any sun. The silver-haired man could only groan and shut his eyes tightly, but of course he could still see it from behind his eyelids. The keyblade should be banned from light. Sure, it looked cool, appearing with awesome array of circles and colors and falling glittery pieces that mimicked shooting stars right before you went unto a serious fight that quiet possibly you might never come back from, but at night, when he was attempting to get at least the eight hours of sleep he never seemed to get anymore, it should just go to hell.

He turned over, shoving the blanket over his face and called out, "It's just Noless. Go back to bed!"

And he thought he was going to be the one having trouble adjusting.

"Oh yeah…" Sora said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Riku."

He glanced back, letting only his eyes show, as he responded. "Just get rid of that." He pointed to the soul-bonded nightlight.

"Oh, right!" The keyblade disappeared, with – Oh, guess what! – _another_ display of light and Sora got back into the bed.

"You're just a little trouble maker aren't you Noless." Kairi said, as she walked back into the room. It wasn't long before she settled back down as well. Minutes passed, and it wasn't long before Riku heard both of them breathing evenly again.

But, naturally, after being so rudely awakened, he couldn't sleep. He turned on his side, seeing Sora and Kairi across the bed, resting peacefully. He sighed and was about to get up, knowing it would probably be hours before he did fall back into his dreams, when suddenly he felt a small disturbance at the end of the bed which he knew could only be Noless. (Hey, at least he got to name the damn thing and Noless was a cool name, if only because Kairi, Sora and he were the only ones who understood it. Noless was just one more thing that connected them.) Riku didn't dare move, knowing Noless' tendency to spring on anything that shifted under blankets, which led to having a lot of sex on-top of them. It wasn't very arousing to have claws being stuck in your feet. Trust him, he knew.

The cat demon began to walk up the bed, so quiet and lightly that not even the springs made a noise. He was walking between himself and Sora. He waited as the cat became level with their heads. Noless sniffed the chosen Keyblader's cheek, whiskers tickling his face. Sora just mumbled some gibberish and turned his head away. Then Noless turned his head and Riku became locked in a staring contest with the devil himself. Their cat didn't move for a few minutes, and then he took a few steps closer and settled down next to Riku.

He sighed again. Looks like he was stuck here until – Wait, what was that? It was an odd, rumbling like noise that should have been horribly alarming but was oddly comforting. Noless was… purring? He knew cats could purr, but ever since they had gotten this cat, he had begun to believe that Noless had been born without the right muscles in his voice box.

Riku shut his eyes, listening to the alien noise. It was such a strange sound, but it was easy to like. He'd heard a lot about a cat's purr, how it was often used to make tense people relax. He doubted it was true though, it wasn't making him feel any different. He knew those science experiments were all a bunch of rubbish.

When Riku opened his eyes again, sunlight was streaming in through the window, he could smell breakfast cooking wafting in from the kitchen, as well as very light humming and Kairi was snuggled up against him, dozing. Noless was gone. With a glance at the clock he saw that it was already well into the morning and he had, amazingly, gotten almost eleven hours of sleep.

Maybe having a cat wasn't so bad after all.

"Ah, Noless!" Sora suddenly cried. "Stop it! An apron is not for playing with!" Riku couldn't stop the grin coming to his face. It looks like their little devil pet has decided to find a new human to torture.

No, having a cat was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Do I even have to tell anyone this was dedicated to my cat? She's quite evil truthfully but I still love her anyways. (Now how it got to be from my cute gray _girl_ cat to a black and white _boy_ cat is… questionable.) 

Hehe, anyone wanna review? (Oh, I'm on like four people's story alerts! I feel speacial! You guys are sweet!)


	8. Stellar

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: K

Warnings: Muwhahaha, beware cuteness levels

Spoilers: Nope

Type: Drabble

Ah, everyone guess what day it is! Come on guess!

Well you're wrong! Actually, today is my birthday (18, I can buy drugs!) – so of course I had to celebrate with a more Sora-orientated story because I love him so. This is also one of my personal favorites. Enjoy!

* * *

_Stellar_

The moon was high in the sky, thousands of stars sparkling merrily on this bright October night. Soft waves lapped up the beach, its sound soothing to the occupants of Destiny Islands. Upon said beach were three youngsters – a nine year old boy with stunning silver hair and a big ego: Riku; a seven year old girl with a shy smile and a tiny body: Kairi; and a seven ("Almost eight!") year old boy with bright eyes and an excited face: Sora.

"Oh wow! There's one!" Sora excitedly yelled, pointing towards the sky.

Kairi pouted. "No fair!"

Sora blinked, worried he had upset his newest friend. "I'm sorry! I thought we were looking for them."

"Oh it's not that. It's just my grandma said the first person to see a shooting star in a meteor shower was the only one who could make a wish that night." The little red-head girl said, sounding disappointed. "I wanted to wish for a kitty."

"Well, um, you can have my wish!" Sora said, grinning.

"Nope, it's yours!" She said stubbornly.

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah Sora, wish for something good. Like maybe normal hair." Riku chuckled.

Sora stuck out his tongue at the elder boy. "No!" He crossed his arms, his small face screwing up in an adorable expression of deep thought. He looked towards the sky. "I wish I could be with Kairi forever!"

The girl in question started giggling while Riku groaned at his younger and definitely idiotic friend.

"Sora, don't you know how wishes work? You're not supposed to say it out loud! It won't come true now. And hey what about me?"

"It will to!" Sora said assuredly, still looking upwards, though the shooting star had disappeared long ago. "I also wish I could be with Riku forever! And I wish Kairi got her kitty! You here that star?!"

"It doesn't matter now. It won't happen." The silver-haired boy said, shaking his head in dismay. The other boy would never learn.

_Ten years later…_

The world was alight with moonlight, the crashing of waves on sandy shores and the quiet hum of night wildlife the only thing to be heard on this slightly chilly November evening. Three teenagers sat upon the beach – One was a nineteen year old male with a handsome face and a cocky grin: Riku; a seventeen year old female with beautiful red hair and a confidant demeanor: Kairi; and a seventeen ("Almost eighteen!") year old male with dazzling blue eyes and a lanky body: Sora

"Won't come true eh?" Sora whispered in Riku's ear, causing the other to shudder.

"Sora, stop turning Riku on." Kairi joked from the boy's other side, petting her white and black striped cat Noless who seemed quite content sleeping in his (primary) master's lap.

"Alright, alright." Sora said, catching sight of a bright white light streaking across the sky. He grinned, pointing, "Oh look! First one of the night!"

"Again?!" Kairi cried, saddened. It wasn't fair, she never saw one first! Her eyes weren't battle-trained like her companions.

"Hehe, sorry Kairi. You can have-"

"Keep it!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I still think you need normal hair."

"You never complain when you tug at it during-"

The red-head swiveled her head, blushing. "Sora, not in front of Noless!"

The eldest of them glared at said cat. "The bastard's jumped on me when having sex before, I'm pretty sure he's no stranger to it."

Sora just laughed.

"So, aren't you going to make a wish?" Kairi inquired.

"Nah, don't need to." Sora responded with a content smile. He looked at Kairi and then Riku, intertwining his hands with theirs. He turned his face heavenward once more. "I already have everything I ever wanted."

* * *

A/N: Now let me just say AHHH CUTE! Haha this fic was inspired by me and my friends watching a meteor shower last year. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to write it. Noless made another appearance! Isn't he cute?

Comments? Criticism? Birthday wishes?


	9. Differ

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: T just to be safe

Warnings: Slight cursing and embarrassing events happen

Spoilers: Nope

Type: One-shot! (2,200 words! Well, not really. Closer to 1,500 but I like rounding)

* * *

_Differ_

"Let me tell you something Kairi. Guys _aren't_ romantics." Tidus said between practice swings of his stick-like weapon.

"But Tidus-" Kairi started. "Not either of them? They don't even seem a tad...?"

Tidus sighed, pausing in his training to give her a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' "Not at all. Right Wakka?"

The orange-haired teen in question glanced from spinning the blitz ball on his finger tip, something Tidus and he should have been practicing with for their next blitzball game, but ever since Sora and Riku's return, their interest in the game had strayed and their interest in fighting had once again grown. The keybladers had been missing for over two years and their skills had only improved, while they had been lazing around ever since. Now that the two were back, the competition for the Island's Strongest had begun again. The only one who did not rejoin was Selphie, who was happier with being just a girl with a romantic outlook on life. "Ya man. Don't know the first thing 'bout it." He answered jovially.

Tidus nodded, as if that solved everything. "See? Now shoo, I got to train." He turned looking out at the ocean on the deck-like overhang that was close to the tree house and raised the stick.

"Sometimes I think they're more romantic with each other than me because Riku will sometimes give Sora-"

"Ack! Stop!" Tidus ordered, waving his weapon in Kairi's direction. "It's weird enough to know they're both dating you, I don't need the _Weekly's Inclusive_ on how they date each other!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Wakka solemnly nod in agreement. She was grateful though that they didn't seem outwardly disgusted. Sure, they had been pretty shocked and even a little freaked out when they had first discovered it, but she suspected it was more because they _were_ dating each other as well as her. At least their reaction was relatively toned down compared to Selphie's 'ohmygodhowromantic' squeal and hugging the living daylights out of her and her boyfriends before she began to interrogate the trio on their relationship with a few mildly uncomfortable questions ('So, how do you guys like kiss? Like, does one of you watch while the others make-out or do you like do something?'). No, the other boys had settled for staring in shock with large eyes and open jaws and that reaction was just fine with her.

"Shouldn't you like, ya know, be asking Selphie this kinda stuff Kairi?" Wakka asked. "It is, ya know, girl stuff."

"Well, I would have," Kairi began, "but, I already know what she would have said. In her world all guys are romantic. Besides, I wanted a guy's opinion and you two are the only other guys I know."

"It's not that guys can't be but ya know we forget stuff." The sandy-blonde said, looking at her. "And we run out of ideas. I mean how can you girls expect us to think of a gift for your birthday, Christmas, anniversaries, and Valentine's day?! We aren't that smart and you girls are always so damn secretive about what you want us to do I mean, it's no wonder we can't be romantic!"

"We have trouble just 'membering the dates, man!" Wakka put in, adjusting the sweatband around his forehead. "Y'all expect us to remember your favorite color, foods, songs, and flowers too. I mean we're lucky to guess at what ya're allergic these days."

"It isn't that hard!" Kairi pouted.

"Sure it is!" Tidus stood in. "I mean who would guess Selphie's favorite color is really black when she wears all that freaken' yellow?! You women are so damn contradictory! And you're always on a diet I mean it makes us feel like meat is a sacrilege or something."

"We are _not_ always on a diet! Besides if guys weren't so obsessed about looks we wouldn't be either!"

"Well you girls-"

"Yo, ain't we getting off topic or something?" Wakka interrupted.

"No we aren't!" the two intoned.

The orange haired blitz ball player paused then rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Uh, Kairi, why don't you just, ya know, tell 'em? I mean, man, out of all the girlfriends I ever had if they had just told me what they wanted I woulda done it."

"I can't! That takes the romance out of it, duh." Kairi said flippantly. "It's all about the surprise don't you guys know anything?"

The two teenagers shared a look and shrugged indifferently.

"I don't see why you're complaining. I mean my dad doesn't even bother with gifts; my mom just goes out and buys whatever she wants because she knows dad won't find what she likes. It's the progression of life." Tidus sagely told her.

Kairi huffed in annoyance. "Oh, I give up!" she threw her hands into the air, then stood and walked off. But maybe they were right… what if guys weren't able to be romantic?

The idea was only strengthened when she was invited to Riku's home to watch a movie. Now it wasn't the idea of the date wasn't bad. It was cheaper than a theater and a lot more cozy, because they could do it any time of the day and not rise parental barrier over curfews or 'it's too late to go out' lectures. And, a plus, was the fact Riku had a TV in his room and a nice comfy couch, and a lock on his door; which was more than she could say for her house, since her father won't let the two boys step one foot on the _patio_ anymore, let alone inside the living room and Sora's parents didn't much approve either and although they'd never touch her… Riku was a different story. She'd seen him get thrown out on more then one occasion. She personally believed the silver-haired keyblader was getting annoyed with having to climb through Sora's bedroom window each time they wanted to talk. At least at Riku's house they had privacy and his parents never did anything outwardly rash, but then again they just thought Riku was going through a phase because of his 'traumatic' experiences from being away from home for too long. She supposed that's what you got with psychiatrists for parents.

She had gotten to choose the movie for this date and she purposely had chosen some sappy love story, and not even their groaning protests could change her mind. She was hoping it would teach them a lesson or two about romance.

And so here they sat Riku and Sora at each end of the couch and she warmly nestled between them.

"Hey Riku, pass the popcorn." Sora hissed, trying not to take his eyes off the TV.

"Go downstairs and make your own you pig." Riku shot back, knowing that his boyfriend was a popcorn fiend/lover and once he got his hands on a bowl wouldn't relinquish it for all the munny in the world.

Sora pouted and reached across Kairi to try and take the bowl. The red-head snuck deeper into the couch, blushing because Sora's hand was level with her breasts. His fingers curled around the edge of the bowl.

"Hey!" Riku protested, violently pulling the bowl away, but Sora had a firm grip and with a cry of alarm he followed the movement, literally being flung over them.

"Eep!" Kairi yelped as the brunette landed across her and Riku's lap. But even worse was the fact that his arm was now pressed against her chest and she felt a hand curled around her thigh, no doubt because Sora was attempting the catch himself. And if she felt embarrassed…

"Damn it Sora, get your face out of my crotch." Riku grumbled, his cheeks tinged pink.

The Keyblade master in question looked up vehemently, blushing faintly. "Such language and in front of a lady."

"Sora…" Kairi started out in a low tone, one that the two knew to be her 'I'm about to get really pissed off' voice. "Get up. Now."

The blue eyes skimmed towards her face, which was growing more irritated by the second, to the popcorn bowl not a scant millimeter away from being his. He still had a hold on it and if he just tugged it would be his.

But then he would have to face Kairi's wrath. No popcorn in the world was worth that torture.

His fingers loosened and he slowly scrambled back to his side of the couch, trying his damnest not to touch anything he hadn't already groped tonight. Under her scrutinizing eyes, he chuckled nervously and mumbled an apology but even as he did so, he saw Riku grin triumphantly, shaking the popcorn bowl in his line of vision just to tease him. It went something like this:

"Kairi I'm so sor- Ok that's it you bastard I'm gonna kill you!" And suddenly he dived over her again, the sounds of the two struggling for the bowl and the two growling at each other prominently leaking over the sounds of the movie. Suddenly popcorn went flying over all three of them and Riku shoved Sora off the couch. With another cry the boy tumbled to the ground lying at their feet.

But Kairi had gone from angry to furious. "That's IT!"

"Kairi?" Riku inquired.

She got to her feet, scowling adamantly even as she brushed herself off. "Why can't you two be more like them?!" she pointed at the TV.

The two took a glance at the movie, the scene of a guy giving his lady a rose as he asked her on a date. "You want us to give you a flower before you come here?" Sora asked obviously.

"Oh never mind! I'm going home!" And even under their protests she stomped from the house, racing all the way home. Maybe Tidus was right. Guys _can't_ be romantic!

She entered her room with a bang; bringing with her some chocolate and a strawberry shake as comfort food as she collapsed on her bed. She ate, cursing the two boys between bites and finished the whole shake within record timing. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

She was groggy as she awoke, unsure at first why the sun was shining in her eyes (weren't her curtains closed?) or of what had awoken her or why there was a breeze in her room. Wait a minute… why was her window open? She didn't recall-

The scent was faint and earthly, with a hint of sweetness. It made her turn her head. What she saw made her smile. It was a small vase, and it had three roses in it: one yellow, one red and one pink. There was a letter attached to it. She leaned over, reading the words carefully, recognizing the scratchy, curvy script as Sora's and slightly neater more straight writing as Riku's. There were interruptions all over the place.

_Dear Kairi,_

_I didn't mean to make you mad. Sorry about the popcorn._

_**We thought about what you said. About being romantic. Personally, I think you're being too pushy.**_

_Riku that wasn't nice! We can try Kairi, but you know it's kind of hard._

_**We're guys. We don't do sappy shit.**_

_Language!_

_**Anyways, we thought about it for awhile and we decided if you wanted flowers we could do it. There, see? Three. It's a good symbol.**_

_Riku's blushing. He can't write it._

_**I am not!**_

_It's a symbol of us. The yellow being Riku, the red is me and the pink is you. I chose the colors!_

_**Now who's blushing? It means basically Kairi that the three of us, although different, are meant to be together.**_

_Yeah, just remember we love you! (I'm so not blushing!)_

_**Yeah, we do. (He so is)**_

_Sora __**and Riku**_

Kairi stared at the roses, a simple trinity, in awe and disbelief. They had risked getting caught by her parents, climbed the tree outside her window and broke into her room… just to deliver this? Those… idiots!

She jumped from her bed and ran to her window, looking out. She could see footprints leading away and if she squinted she could see a hint of silver and brown shining in the morning sunlight. They were getting away…

There was an 'Oof' as she landed on the ground, before she took off after the two. "Sora, Riku!"

The two turned and before they knew it Kairi had collided with them, nearly throwing them off balance.

"Kairi?!" Sora yelped.

"You idiots!"

"What'd we do now?" Riku intoned.

"Nothing… you… stupid… romantic… idiots…"

Sora frowning, wrapping an arm around her, seeing Riku do the same. "Come on Kai, don't cry."

"Thank you."

Riku chuckled. "You're welcome." And that's all that needed to be said.

At least until Sora opened his mouth again.

"Um Kairi, how are you going to get back inside?"

"…Oops."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Tidus and Wakka! Gasp! Actually I just wanted to write something in which they were interacting with Kairi, and this is what was written from it. It's overly fluffy at the end, enough to gag about.

I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, I kind of forgot, what with all this insaneness that happens during college season - A.K.A grab your classes fast or you won't have any at all. Happily I got in all the ones I needed this semester.

And if this isn't enough, I also wrote a oneshot AU songfic called Dear Riku. It's up right now so just click on my name and give it a read!

(Holds sign that says: 'Will Dance for Reviews')


	10. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: K

Warnings: None yet

Spoilers: None

Type: Tri-Way Drabble

* * *

_Red_

Riku saw red as a very vibrant color. Like the crimson of Kairi's hair or the scarlet of Sora's clothes. It was a color with many volumes. It spoke of courage and of pain, of love and of death. It was a color that drew attention. After all, the eyes were drawn the quickest to any shade of red.

That's why he didn't like it. He despised the way some ugly jock's eyes would land on _his_ Kairi, practically drooling at her feet with a ring in a velvet box. He hated the way some petty whore would ogle _his_ Sora, mentally trying to seduce him to her bed with a few misplaced touches. Ok, so maybe it was his imagination, but still! The feeling of possessiveness and envy had him seeing green. That's why he always drew them closer, grinning triumphantly. It was his way of saying _'Back off!' _They were his!

That was why he hated red. It made everyone look and made people want to pry. It was a meddlesome color. It-

"Riku, you should really stop wearing yellow. It draws too much attention."

…

Oh shut up Sora!

* * *

_Red_

Sora saw red as an amorous color. In the end, weren't all the basic symbols of love red? Roses. A box of chocolates. Hearts. And after Kairi started complaining about how unromantic her boyfriends were, he knew he had to pour on the red.

So, Day One: Plan A. Roses. "Ah, this was so sweet of you So-"

"You brat get over here! I'm going to give you quite a whacking!"

"Did you steal these from next door?!"

O.K., Day Two: Plan B. Chocolates. "Thank you! I love candy!" The sound of wrapping paper being torn could be heard. "…"

"What?"

"Sora if you're going to give me chocolates, don't eat them!"

Whoops! Day Three: Plan C! Hearts! "Ack, Sora, no! It's still dripping paint!"

He tripped, falling forward. A scream. He tried to stifle his laughter.

"Kairi, y-your dress."

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"You have five seconds. Five."

"Kairi... I'm sorry!"

"Four."

"But Kairi I didn't mean-"

"Three."

"You know you look dazzling in that color…"

"That's it!"

"Aaaah!" He turned and ran. "It'll wash out!"

Yes, red without a doubt was a romantic color. It just didn't work on women. So, Sora began to eye his next target: Riku. So it was roses, chocolates and-

"Don't even think about it Sora!"

Damn.

* * *

_Red_

Kairi saw red as a furious color. The color of anger and rage. The color you saw sometimes when a person was really ticking you off and you were milliseconds away from punching their nose in. It's what you saw when the waitress 'accidentally' spills coke all over your new $200 dress or the one you see when your computer randomly shuts off at the exact moment you finished a 10-page essay, the same one you were seconds away from saving.

It was a color she was seeing a lot more often these days.

"Um, Kairi…"

"What Sora?"

"I um… Well you see…"

"_**What**__, So-Ra?_"

"Uh, um well…" Nervous splutters.

"He ate your cake. You know the one you made for your cooking final?"

"_**What?!**_"

"Riku!" Finger pointing. "Why'd you tell?!"

"Well you did. Oh, by the way? You might want to run."

"Yes, Sora. Run. Run fast."

"But Kai- Ack!" Sounds of choking.

"Wow, Kairi. I didn't know you had it in you." Appreciative whistle.

"H-Help… me!"

…

"Kairi, he's turning blue."

"_I don't care!_"

* * *

Rating: T

Warning: One- this isn't as funny as the others and two- blood, lots of blood. Feel free to skip this one.

Spoilers: For the end of KH, but if you haven't played that by now shame on you!

Type: Drabble

This takes place Pre-KH2

* * *

_Red_

Kairi saw red as a moribund color. It was the color that gave life, but also the one that took it away. The color of blood.

She could never escape her nightmares. Ones that spoke of death. Donald's matted and bloody feathers, Goofy's darkened fur and torn clothes, Aerith's dress now stained red, Leon's burnt and bleeding skin, Yuffie's cut up body.

But the worst were Sora and Riku…

She sometimes saw Sora and Riku, fighting together, the last ones standing. She watched them swing at their enemies, sometimes in perfect sync with one another. But there were too many, there was always too many…

She could see the blood rivulet down Sora's legs and arms; she could see the crimson seep through Riku's clothes. Even then they refused to give in, continuing to fight the heartless and monsters with no names…

Until Sora raised his keyblade to block one strike, unheeding her, the invisible onlooker, screaming for him to watch out as a sword he hadn't seen struck through his stomach. Riku would turn with a cry of horror, the moment of weakness enough for a heartless' claws to gorge in his back. The two keybladers fell simultaneously to the ground, helpless as the creatures circled around before finally overtaking them.

And Kairi would scream and cry, closing her eyes tight, praying for it all to be over until a voice would beckon her to open her eyes and she would. She would see Hollow Bastion, the six other princesses of heart: clean, beautiful, perfect, and asleep in their cases. And she would follow them into their slumber.

Because nothing would touch her, because she was pure and she was safe.

And she'd wake up in the morning, near to tears and alone, because although she was home Sora and Riku were still out there missing, possibly dead, possibly still fighting. And although she wanted to with all her heart to go out on her own journey to find them, to fight with her own keyblade through masses of heartless, to finally reunite with her best friends, she knew she could not because a simple promise kept her bound to this world.

"_I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

It was ironic how her relentless nightmares did not stop until she forgot the very spiky-haired brunette who gave her that promise.

* * *

A/N: Now let me explain why Kairi has two. Originally, I had written the color of death for her and then the other two for Riku and Sora, but before I decided to post this up I decided I wanted Kairi to have a light-hearted comedic drabble too so I wrote the one about anger. But I also didn't want to get rid of the one I originally wrote so I put up both.

Anyways, enough of my insecurities. Reviews anyone?


	11. Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating:K

Warnings: haha none really, just Riku being a jerk heh

Spoilers: None

Type: One-shot (just barely)

This isn't lovey-dovey per say, but I still think it's cute. I think this could be classified as AU.

* * *

_Unique_

Sora, a young boy of six, kicked at the sand, giggling as the grains erupted from the ground and a cloud of dust followed. "Riku, why does the sand make clouds?" He looked to his older – therefore, wiser – friend curiously. "I thought clouds were for the sky."

"Well that's simple!" The eight year old said with a tone of omnipotence. "The sky makes clouds so it can cry. When you kick the sand, you're hurting it therefore it's crying."

Sora, looking mortified, hurriedly got on his hands and knees, patting the ground. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It'll only forgive you if you kiss it." Riku said teasingly, a mean smirk crossing his face when his friend compliantly did as he told him.

"There all better!" Sora said jumping to his feet and rubbed at his lips. Then, crossing his small hands behind his head in a habit that would most likely stay with him even as an adult, he glanced at his silver-haired friend. "Now, how do I make the sky un-sad?"

Riku snorted disdainfully. "You can't make the sky un-sad. That's like saying you could make it un-blue."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed closely together with confusion and he looked up towards the swirling mass above him. "But Riku the sky's purple."

"What are you? Stupid?" The other said, giving him a look that Sora could only describe as mean.

"No!" He cried in his defense, waving his hands towards the sky. "It _used_ to be blue but now it's purple!"

"You are stupid. It's blue. It's always been blue and will always be blue!"

"It is not!" Sora yelled suddenly.

"Oh yeah then what's the color of the ocean?"

As one they looked in the distance, seeing waves crashing down onto each other as they lolled towards the beach.

"Red!"

"It's blue too!"

"It's red!"

"Oh yeah well you're just dumb!" Riku insulted.

"Yeah well you're dumber!"

"You're dumberest!"

"You're dumberestest!"

"Oh yeah well…" Riku paused, his eight year old mind trying to conjure up an even worse name. "You're naïve!" He wasn't sure what it meant, but his parents used it sometimes. It sounded good and mean though.

"I am not nai… nai-whatever!" Sora pointed at him. "I hate you!" Suddenly, the boy took off, running for home.

"I hate you too!" Riku yelled back.

"I hate you more!" he yelled over his shoulder. He might have gotten a response of 'I hate you morer!' but he wasn't listening anymore. He couldn't describe the feeling that was in his heart – the one that made his stomach feel nasty and his eyes burn. He just knew he didn't like the look Riku had given him.

He burst into his house without warning, tears running down his face. His mother, acting like a mother should when her son was in distress, jumped into action. She ran to him, hurriedly getting on her knees and taking his small shoulders in her hands, looking adamantly for any scraps or cuts. "Sora, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mommy why is the sky different for me?"

Her heart nearly broke at the words, bringing her son in for a hug. "Why sweetheart, what does it look like?"

"It's purple but Riku says it's blue and Riku's smarter than me so does that mean I'm dumb?"

"No." She said, looking at him, rubbing his back. "You're going colorblind hon."

"Color-what?" He pulled away slightly to look up at her.

"Colorblind. It's when you can't see colors at all." She explained.

"But why!?" Sora cried the tears coming back. "Mommy I don't want to! Fix it!"

She took his face in her hands, looking down at him. "It's not something that can be fixed."

"Will it happen to Riku?" He asked in childish hope, sniffling vainly. If his friend would become like him, then it wouldn't be so bad.

"No sweetheart."

"Why not?!" He stomped his foot in anger and despair.

"Because honey daddy gave it to you."

Sora paused, letting his young mind wrap around this new piece of information and was blissfully confused once again. "But daddy isn't here anymore. He can't give me anything anymore."

His mother went silent for a small time, mulling over her own thoughts sadly. "It was a parting gift honey. You see daddy was colorblind too. Now, you will be, and in this way you'll never forget him."

Sora gasped. "I'd never forget dad! Would I?"

"No, because now you have a reminder." His mother said, feeling her gut clench in sorrow as her son nodded, acting like he understood perfectly. "And he wouldn't want you to cry, because this gift is special, because now you're unique."

He nodded again, rubbing at his eyes no longer sad. "Mommy… what's unique?"

"It means you have a something special that no one else does."

"Oh." He grinned. "Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I like being unique." He giggled. "Can we go visit daddy's grave today? I want to thank him!"

His mother gave him a watery smile and nodded. "Of course."

Years later would find a twelve year-old standing on the beach, hands crossed behind his head of wild and spiky brown hair. He was looking towards the sky. He had yet to go completely colorblind – but the colors tended to change. More nowadays then when he was six. Almost every day the sky was a new hue, every day his sheets were a new color. He took it as a sign that one day he'd wake up and he would see nothing but gray, black and white. Or maybe – his mind thought fearfully – he'd see nothing at all.

"So what color is it today?" Kairi asked beside him curiously.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smiling. Only weeks after he had discovered about his little defect, he had found Kairi abandoned and all alone on the beach. Unlike the rest of the children, she had thought the fact he saw colors differently to be intriguing. She was one of the few who didn't make him feel inferior. That might be why he had a crush on her.

"It's gold. The sun is silver, the trees are blue, the ocean is green and the ground is this strange mix of yellow and dark brown that I can't remember the name to." He laughed. "Oh and your hair is orange."

"No purple or pink today?" Another, recently cracked voice said in a deep rumble and his best friend came to stand next to him. He wasn't really trying to be mean as much as trying to tease him in the caring-friend type of way.

"Well… you're hair is lavender Riku." Sora teased back with a grin. These days it was rare that he ever saw anything in its original color. It had been weeks – maybe months – since he had seen a blue sky or Kairi's red hair. But he remembered what it was meant to look like and that's what he thought was important. As long as he had his memory, nothing was ever really gone. "And I saw a pink seagull."

The tallest of them snorted. "You're such a freak you know that?"

"No." He said, turning his head to grin at both of his friends. "I'm just unique!"

* * *

A/N: This fic was inspired by a romance novel I once read – where the girl had a niece who saw colors differently from everyone else. I have no idea what the title of it was. Anyways, haha I was just having fun.

Reviews anyone?


	12. Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: K

Warnings: None really

Spoilers: Yep, sorta

Type: One-shot (long too!)

Oh yes, I have news at the end, make sure to read it!

* * *

_Gravity_

She screamed in horror as she plummeted, spiraling wildly as gravity pulled her down at speeds unknown to humans. It would surely be a messy and agonizing death for this poor female teenager.

"Kairi, you fell two feet." Sora informed her bluntly, holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't 'fall' any farther. "And here I thought it would take Riku forever to learn since he's the pessimist. I mean come on! Riku and happy thoughts in the same sentence? Unthinkable!"

"I'm right here you know!" The silver-haired teenager growled and then grumbled, "…m'not a pessimist…"

"Let's be one with the darkness! The Darkness is the only way! Darkness this, Darkness that." Sora teased with a wide grin.

"Shut up!" Riku snapped, kicking Sora in the leg.

"…Emo boy."

"Can I go back to the floor now?" Kairi butt-in, still very aware of her impending peril.

Sora sighed but obediently floated the _two_ feet back up to the alcove that was part of the clock tower Big Ben. He gingerly set her down on her feet. "Come on Riku, at least give her a hint of what to think about!"

Riku rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "You just want me to tell her so _you _can make fun of me!"

"Well… yeah but that's not the point!"

"Exactly." Riku nodded. "That is why I'm not going to say a word. Kairi will just have to figure it out on her own."

"That's okay, I'd much rather just… stay here." The red-head said meekly, her arms wrapped around a pillar to assure Sora's lack of patience wouldn't have him kicking her off the tower. "We should just give up guys, it's hopeless for me. I'm perfectly fine with walking, really!"

_Kairi's never going to learn how to fly. _Sora thought miserably. His friends from this world had already taken off – Peter Pan most likely was already part of a huge adventure fighting pirates or playing some strange game with the other Lost Boys; Tinkerbell was off with him no doubt. Even Wendy had given up and gone home!

And even now, hours later, Kairi was still too scared to walk off.

"You know Sora, using a clock tower one hundred stories up the air is not a way to encourage people to fly." Riku mockingly intoned.

"Well you got it didn't you?" Sora argued.

"That's because I'm insane enough to trust a dolt like you! If you ask me, Kairi's a damn genius."

"Hey I – wait, trust… trust… that's it!" The brunette gleefully yelled, which in turn made Kairi jump in fright and Riku float a few inches away, looking uneasy.

However, Sora did not in fact suddenly fly back towards her and yank her away from her lifeline and throw her off the tower like Kairi was expecting. Instead she was stuck watching Sora as he glided over to Riku, grab his arm and lean close to whisper his ingenious plot. Oh yes, Kairi thought as her stomach filled with dread, and what an evil plot it seemed to be. She recognized that gleam in his deceitful blue eyes. Oh no, and now Riku was smirking! She was doomed!

And now they were coming for her! She had nowhere to go. Nothing could save her now! "No, stay away!" Kairi cried as she backed away frantically, her back hitting the stone wall. She held up her fingers in a cross-like fashion, as if that was enough to keep these demons at bay. But it didn't. They landed on the alcove as well, walking the last two steps they needed to take to get to her.

"Oh come now Kairi, whatever could we do?" Riku asked as innocent as could be, complete with a false (evil!) smile.

"Be the homicidalists to my death!"

Sora mock gasped. "We'd never!"

"Oh yes you would!" They were on either side of her now. Here is comes. This was the part where they grabbed her and pushed her off, playing the Learn-How-To-Fly-Fast-Or-Die game.

"Do you trust us?" Sora said softly, his voice just barely audible over the metallic clangs of the mechanics of the tower.

Now, to say 'No' would insult them, but to say 'Yes' would seal her fate. Oh, decisions, decisions. "Do I really have to answer?"

The brunette chuckled, taking one of her hands in both of his own. She felt Riku imitate him on the other side. "Shut your eyes."

"You really are going to throw me over aren't you?"

Riku laughed suddenly, turning her gaze towards him. "Tempting but no. Just trust us Kairi."

She sighed and between the two, did she really have a chance of fighting? She let her eyelids fall, blocking out the beautiful sight of London spread out before her, lit up majestically at this time of night.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She heard Sora's voice ask close to her left ear.

Kairi was confused. What did that have to do with anything? Seeing no ulterior motive behind the question, she decided to just answer. "Yes. Riku and you met me on the dock while I was looking at the ocean. You two came running across the sand yelling weird taunts at each other. I always thought you guys looked a little silly, but later I figured out you guys were racing. Riku won and was the first to reach me. When he started to introduce himself though you start whining 'That's not fair, you cheated!' Riku got annoyed and pushed you off the dock."

"And what did you do?" Riku inquired from someone near her right.

"I laughed." She said with a grin, beginning to chuckle, Riku joining her.

"Jerks." Sora grumbled.

"How about the first game we played?" Riku continued this strange interrogation.

"It was… freeze tag. I remember because all the kids made me be It, coming up with some lame excuse about how the new kid was always It first. I couldn't catch anyone though, they were all too fast, especially you guys. The other kids started to call me names. I don't remember what they were but they were mean and I remember that I started to cry and sat down and said I didn't want to play anymore."

"And what did we do?" Sora murmured.

"You guys ran over to me and helped me stand up. Then Riku said 'We're all It' and you two started to chase the others down. We won… after Riku beat up a few of them."

"I remember that! Riku that was mean."

"They deserved it!" The eldest protested angrily. "The bastards."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Hey Kairi, you remember the first time we went into the Secret Place with you?"

"Yeah. The way you guys talked about it I was so sure it was magical, filled with things like unicorns and candy. Really though all it is a smelly, cold cave with poorly drawn pictures on the wall."

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"You're one to talk." Riku teased.

"But," Kairi added with a fond smile, "It's still our place."

"Yeah…" The other two boys whispered.

There was a lull in the conversation and Kairi couldn't stop the smile that was on her face. She liked these memories and there were so many to go along with them. She remembered the sparring matches that she watched, building the raft, her first days at school and getting her first scrapes. They weren't all pleasant but she still cherished them.

"What was the first thing you did when we got back home?" Riku whispered in her ear, so close it made a shiver run up her spine.

"Heh, I cried and hugged you both."

"More like crushed." Sora interjected. "Oh, by the way you can open your eyes now."

Her eyelids lifted and before her still spread London in all its magnificent glory. However, she was no longer on the clock tower, or even anywhere near it. The fact made her gasp a little. The city was thousands of feet below her and beyond on the horizon was the bay gleaming from the full moon's light. Falling around her, Sora and Riku like miniature shooting stars were the sparkles of fairy dust that came with flight magic. It was beautiful.

And then they let her go and Kairi screamed, drawing her arms to her chest and waited for her stomach to jump into her throat as she fell to her death.

It never came.

"Kairi you did it!" Sora applauded.

She wasn't falling?

"You're beautiful." Riku murmured in her ear, making her shudder again.

"I'm… flying?"

"You are."

"…Flying."

"Go Kairi!" Their excitable brunette cheered.

"I'm…" She grinned, filled with sudden exaltation that comes with accomplishing something great. She waved her hands out and yelled it proudly. "I'm flying!" She did a flip then shot forward, laughing with joy.

Riku and Sora shared a grin and flew after her. After about six turns around Big Ben, doing several tricks along the way, the trio found themselves floating in front of one of the faces of the clock, contently staring out at the sight before them.

Sora floated between the two, excited that he had finally been able to show this world to his friends. It was one of the few worlds that made him feel like a child who had just found his fairytale planet.

Kairi swayed slightly, still a bit dizzy from the whole adventure. When Sora said he could teach them how to fly she felt slightly unsure, but now here she was in midair with her two best friends.

Meanwhile, Riku was watching his two lovers, a small smile on his face. He'd never tell them what that his 'flight' thought was of the day he returned to the light with his friends. That was too sappy.

"This is wonderful." Kairi alleged.

"It is, isn't it?" Sora agreed with a big grin.

"So now what?"

"We could… um…"

Riku smirked and smacked Sora over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're It!" Riku enlightened him even as he quickly flew away. He heard Kairi squeal, no doubt fleeing from their brunette lover in the opposite direction.

"O-Oi, that's cheating!" Sora whined.

Riku threw a taunt over his shoulder, "Come on Sora, or are you just too slow?"

"No! But-"

Kairi was giggling. "Sora can't catch us!"

"You guys! …Argh! Just you wait I'll get you both! You're fighting a pro!" Sora gloated, soaring after them quickly, the trio's fear of gravity existing no longer.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I always loved this one. Riku was fun to write . Inspired by Neverland's world! Oh yes, and the memory of how they met – I'm not sure it's completely out of context – you see in the manga Sora finds her on the beach, but in the game little Riku and Sora agree to go and see 'the new girl on the island' – so I took it from that.

Okay so here is the dealio my friends. I won't be on for a whole week! I'm going on vacation so no internet. Gasp of horror! So yes, until next Friday you shant be hearing from me! However I advise you all, if you're bored check out some of my other fics. As well as some of **SKF**'s KH OT3 stuff – _Music Box_ is a **Must-Read**!

See you soon!

Oh yes, got reviews?


	13. Tempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating:** K+**

Warnings: Kissing? OT3 implied, if you squint.

Spoilers: None

Type: Drabble

I'm baaack!

* * *

_Tempt_

The look on Riku's face was just so amusing Selphie had to laugh while she ruthlessly shook the leaves above his head in a taunting way. Riku's glare of doom deepened to such a degree she was afraid the branch would burst into flames. But honestly – glaring at Mistletoe? How funny!

"You are bound by tradition to kiss him." Selphie chimed cheerily.

"Oh hell no."

"Come on Riku, where's your Christmas spirit?" Tidus conned.

"Don't be a chicken man!" Wakka added from beside him.

Chants of "Do it! Do it!" began to rise from the crowd around poor Riku. Even Sora and Kairi were in on it! Those traitors!

Riku growled, looking down at the mass of feathers below him. His face went scarlet and gritting his teeth, he leant down.

There was a pause, then five seconds later Riku burst from the room, the roaring of laughter and Donald's startled squawks trailing after him. Undoubtedly he was en route to the bathroom for mouthwash.

The troublemaker Selphie couldn't keep off her grin even as the gleam in her eyes turned positively evil as she found her new targets. She walked over, dangling the branch of mistletoe over Tidus' and Wakka's heads. Whistles and jeers erupted from the crowd and the two teenagers could do nothing but send her a look of utter betrayal.

She smiled. "I'm sorry but it was just too tempting!"

Next she'd get Sora and Mickey!

* * *

A/N: And this, my friends, is the shortest thing I've ever written, but I needed something with Selphie in it. However I'm feeling generous, I put up two! Yay me! 


	14. Step

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the song.

Rating:** K+**

Warnings: None really

Spoilers: None

Type: Drabble and songfic (Yay!)

The song is Magic Works from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

_Step_

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Stop trying to lead – I'm leading!"

"This is stupid. We should just stop."

"No! Don't give up! One, two, three. One, two, three."

"I think you're going too fast for him Sora."

"Ah! Kairi!" Riku cried, jumping away from his waltz partner. He turned away to hide his reddening cheeks.

Sora chuckled. "Oh, you weren't supposed to see this!"

"What? You two dancing?" Kairi joked. "Practicing for the ball?"

"Um, yeah!" Sora said with a grin. "The Beast and Belle won't host another for awhile and I was just showing Riku um…"

"How to dance?" She teased.

"So I can't dance big deal!" Riku growled, flailing his arms. He glared at the red head, daring her to make fun of him. He was learning for her after all. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his girlfriend. Was that so wrong? And since Sora knew how – credit goes to Ariel and Jack – Riku figured it was taking the lesser of two evils by asking him.

"Um, actually," Kairi spoke up shyly. "I don't know how to either."

There was a long pause in which Kairi stared at the ground bashfully and Riku glared at the wall embarrassed and Sora nearly twisted off his head from looking from one lover to the other.

"Well then, I'll just have to teach you both!"

A week later, Sora watched as Riku and Kairi danced under the chandelier of the ballroom. Sora could see the calculating look on Riku's face – mentally counting the steps as he lead Kairi, both trying to not go too fast or too slow. On Kairi's face was a shaky smile as she tried her best not to step on Riku's feet and to keep up. Riku twirled her and she followed the motion perfectly. Though their dancing was still a little unsure, they had improved a lot.

"_Kairi not so close you're going to make me fall!"_

"_Okay well, you're almost right." Sora said, walking around and surveying them. He adjusted Riku's right hand from Kairi's shoulder to her back. "Don't lean all your weight on him Kairi. Raise your left hand a bit more Riku… okay! Perfect! Okay dance."_

_There was a pause._

"_Riku you look like a robot. Move with the music."_

"_There is no music."_

"_Fine I'll sing something!"_

"_Oh God, save me now."_

"_Riku be nice to him."_

"_And dance_

_Your final dance. ("Dance guys!")_

_This is your final chance. _

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough._

_So believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared…"_

"…She wants you too." Sora quietly sung aloud, watching them.

"_Why do you want to learn to dance so badly?" Sora teased, holding Riku's hand in his._

_The other pointedly looked away. "To impress Kairi."_

_Silence._

_Sora nodded in understanding. "Alright."_

He felt like he was watching a ballet. They were beautiful together.

He smiled sadly. He badly wished he could join them.

Too bad dances were only duet affairs.

Sora sighed, standing and trekking out towards the balcony. It was deserted. Everyone else was in there, dancing with the one they loved – except him. But how could you dance with two people?

He leaned against the railing, blinking away tears and continued to sing.

"Yeah it's hard

You must be brave

Don't let this moment slip away

No believe

That magic works

Don't be afraid

Afraid of being hurt

No don't let this magic die

Oh the answer's there

Yeah, just look in her eyes…"

"…And don't believe that magic can die."

"No, no, no this magic can't die."

Sora jumped, spinning around with wide eyes. "Kairi? Riku?!"

Kairi, the one who had joined the song first, smiled.

Riku walked over to him, cupping one of his cheeks and wiped away a tear. "If you wanted to dance with us, you should have just asked. You dolt."

"But we can't-"

"We can take turns." Kairi answered the unasked question.

"Mhm, get used to it." Riku said and before Sora could get his bearings, Riku had already gotten them in position and was moving them.

Sora blushed, and then smiled. "Okay. I like that idea." He leaned his head against Riku's chest letting him lead for once.

Kairi was the one to finish the song.

"So dance

_Our_ final dance

'Cause this is

_Our_ final chance"

* * *

A/N: This one is another one of my favorites

Reviews anyone?


End file.
